


Harry Potter Graphics

by mm8



Series: My Fanart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Hogwarts is Home, Hufflepuff, Icons, colorbars, friends only banners, hogwartsishome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter graphics I've made.<br/>If you take, please save, upload to your own server + give credit.<br/>Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur Weasley - 10 icons

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter graphics I've made.  
> If you take, please save, upload to your own server + give credit.  
>  **Credit either mahmfic (livejournal), mm8fic (tumblr) or mm8 (ao3).** Those are my usernames.  
>  Thank you!

1\.  2\.  3\.  4\. 

5\.  6\.  7\.  8\. 

9\.  10\. 


	2. Fleur - 3 colorbars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you take, please save, upload to your own server + give credit.  
>  **Credit either mahmfic (livejournal), mm8fic (tumblr) or mm8 (ao3).** Those are my usernames.  
>  Thank you!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15676486206) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15514342739) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15080870003)


	3. Malfoys - 15 F/O Banners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you take, please save, upload to your own server + give credit.  
>  **Credit either mahmfic (livejournal), mm8fic (tumblr) or mm8 (ao3).** Those are my usernames.  
>  Thank you!

01\.   
02\.   
03\.   
04\.   
05\.   
06\.   
07\.   
08\.   
09\.   
10\.   
11\.   
12.  
13\.   
14\.   
15\. 


	4. Hufflepuff Pride - 12 Banners/Headers + Tumbr Graphics/Phone wallpapers

01\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15996662241)

02\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15811253568)

03\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15998635175)  
  
  
Tumblr graphics/Phone wallpapers

04\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15376605764)

05\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15973244516)

06\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15996969841)

08\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15811844750)

09\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15997209651)

10\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15997210241)

11\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15973409206)

12\. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/norwegianeyes_megara/15997210531)

**Author's Note:**

> Pimping!  
> +Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> \+ Like my fics & have $1-$5 to spare? [Commission a fic from me](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/commissions).  
> \+ I've been sorted into Hufflepuff at [hogwartsishome](http://hogwartsishome.livejournal.com/), a Harry Potter land comm. To join up fill out the application at [platform-934](http://platform-934.livejournal.com/). Tell them **mahmfic** sent you.  
>  \+ I am a proud member of Team Dwarrow at [middleland](http://middleland.livejournal.com/), a Tolkien land comm. Read the [contract](http://middleland.livejournal.com/331.html) & [sign up here](http://middleland.livejournal.com/707.html) to be a part of this great place. Be sure to say **mahmfic** sent you.


End file.
